1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel copolymers suitable for use as polymeric compatibilizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The blending of certain types of copolymer compositions (e.g., block copolymers) with other polymers either homopolymers or copolymers, is an industrially advantageous technique for the production of new polymeric materials with desirable properties. It is known that certain carefully defined block or graft copolymers possessing separate component blocks compatible with each of two homopolymers to be blended can act as emulsifiers for the blends.
Polylactones, particularly poly(epsilon)caprolactone are compatible with a number of high volume, commercial polymers, such as polypropylene, polyurethanes, and polyureas, polyvinylchloride, epoxy or phenoxy resins derived from bisphenol-A and epichlorohydrin, bisphenol-A based polycarbonates, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resins, styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN) resins, and styrene-maleic anhydride copolymers (O. Olabisi et al., "Polymer-Polymer Miscibility", Academic Press, New York, 1979 and D. R. Paul et al eds., "Polymer Blends", Vol. 2, Academic Press, New York, 1978).
Poly(2-ethyloxazoline) has been demonstrated to be miscible with certain polymers including styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers containing 25%, 40%, and 70% acrylonitrile, selected polyvinyl chloride/polyvinylidene chloride resins, phenoxy resins (see H. Keskkula et al., J. Appl. Polymer Sci , Vol 31, 1189-1197, 1986), styrene/acrylic acid copolymers, and styrene/maleimide copolymers (B. D. Dean, J. Appl. Polymer Sci. Vol. 34, 887-890, 1987)